southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Yheyn Traders Guild
The Yheyn Traders Guild is both the most hated and most loved organization on the island, with some people showing both emotions equally - including, at some times, its own leader. Some say it's the best for the consumer and traders, some say it's the worst. In either case, it doesn't matter - all that matters is that the widgets flow, and not a single one moves without the direction of Sarillia, the Guildmaster (or, rather, Guildmistress). The only thing that doesn't seem to flow through the Guild is slaves, but some would say otherwise - jokingly, of course. Symbol Fittingly, the symbol of the Traders Guild is an overfilled sack of widgets surrounded by a pile of gold, silver, and other precious metals or pieces of art and wealth. This image goes over a brown background. History Since the dawn of a currency and barter system on Yheyn, merchants have formed Guilds based on what they do in order to better regulate businesses and keep themselves doing well. However, a single Traders Guild uniting all of them is a somewhat new idea, coined by a Vortixx named Sarillia close to six thousand years ago. Experienced at negotiations, and cons, she shredly pushed her way to being in charge of the largest bank on the island within a few decades of her arrival. From there, she took control of the associated Guild - while maneuvering people into a few others, and herself - and then, a few centuries later, formed the Traders Guild by uniting the largest Guilds and securing power over the ports, banks, and a number of factories and other businesses, including numerous newer, smaller ones not formerly able to get accepted into the Guilds. Today, the Guild has only gained strength, and controls the flow of almost every widget in the city. Very few are willing to dispute their power, though some still hold independent, non Guild-authorized shops. The Guild often uses their own advertisements and people talking around town to keep people away from there, and members refuse their services to such places. That, coupled with the lack of any protection in the form of cheaper investigators, and many of these shops that don't go out of business meet accidents. Organization The Guild is composed of numerous traders and business owners, and some who work for them, across the island. The Guild offers protecting and insurance against threats to all members. It also works to thelp advertise their product and bring in more buisines, and handles any problems come tax day with the Southern Alliances collectors. On the other hand, members are forced to pay a percentage of what they make to the Guild to handle such affairs, even if it's unimportant to them, and workers who are members of the Guild are forced to do the same as well. The Guild also manages the prices of goods - even if one store can get them for cheaper, they still can't undercut neighbors. This is perhaps the number one cause for businesses not associating with them, when such a thing occurs. Leadership The Guild is all under the juristiction of Guildmistress Sarillia, its Vortixx Founder. Other than her, anybody who has a large enough percentage of control is able to make things happen - though with the number of things being split, and where people are being placed, very few people remain who hold enough control to have leverage against Sarillia herself. Category:Factions